dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gui Gui
Perfil thumb|250px|Gui Gui *'Nombre artístico:' 鬼鬼 / Gui Gui *'Nombre real:' 吳映潔 / Wu Ying Jie *'Nombre en inglés:' Emma Wu *'También conocida como:' Even Wu / GEMMA Wu *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Modelo, MC, DJ *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taiwan *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' Polyland International Entertainment Dramas *The Legend of Flying Daggers (Youku TV, 2016) *Slacker's Food Diary (2016) *The Girl Who Wear Earring (Hunan TV, 2015) *The Four (Hunan TV, 2015) *A Different Kind of Pretty Man (Hunan TV, 2014) *ShenZhen (Roommate Daries) (Hunan TV, 2014) *Unbeatable 3: Blue Dream (Zhejiang TV, 2012) *Summer Fever (CTV, 2012) *Female Prime Minister (2012) *17teens (2011) *Love Recipe (CTV, 2011) *Painted Skin (SZTV, 2011) *Me and My Brother (PTS, 2010) *K.O.3an Guo (FTV/GTV, 2009) *Mysterious Incredible Terminator (FTV/GTV, 2008) *Hei Tang Qun Xia Zhuan (StarTV, 2008) *Brown Sugar Macchiato (FTV, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Taste of That Year Summer'' para Summer Fever (2012) *''Break the Rules'' para Summer Fever (2012) *''Foul'' para Summer Fever (2012) *''Ku Cha'' para Brown Sugar Macchiato (2007, junto a Lollipop & Hei Se Hui Mei Mei) *''Hello Ai Qing Feng'' para Brown Sugar Macchiato (2007, junto a Hei Se Hui Mei Mei) *''Hei Tang Xiu'' para Brown Sugar Macchiato (2007, junto a Lollipop & Hei Se Hui Mei Mei) Películas *Days of Our Own (2016) *The Great Wall (2016) *Dream Wedding (2015) *The Four 3 (2014) *The Four 2 (2013) *The Four (2012) Temas para Programas *''I Love You'' para We Got Married: Global Edition (2013, junto a Taecyeon) Programas de TV *Twenty Four Hours Season III (iQiyi, 2018) *Kangxi Coming (2015) *Running Man: Hurry Up, Brother (2014, Temporada 1 Ep. 11) *Laugh Out Loud (2014, como MC) *We Got Married: Global Edition (2013) con Taecyeon (2PM) *Happy Camp (13.07.2013) *Genius Go Go Go (2011, como MC) *Ultimate Player (2010, como MC) *Happy Camp (27.09.2009) *Mi Gu Celebrity School (2009, como MC) *I Love Blackie (2009, como MC) *Golden Taxi (2009, como MC) *Happy Camp (07.02.2009) *Happy Camp (17.01.2009) *Game GX (2009, como MC) *Mo Fan Bang Bang Tang (2008, como MC) *Fashion in House (2008, como MC) *Mei Mei Pu Pu Feng (2007, como DJ) *Mo Fan Bang Bang Tang (2007, como MC) Anuncios *'2013:' Miss B *'2013:' Pepper's *'2013:' Nature Valley *'2011:' Pim Pom (junto a Wang Zi) *'2011:' FamilyMart *'2010-2011:' Zoomin *'2009:' Kang Shi Bo Fresh DailyC *'2009:' Knights Bridge *'2008:' Kang Shi Bo Fresh DailyC *'2008:' Pandora Sweet Wardrobe *'2008:' Knights Bridge *'2008:' Le Tea Cherry *'2008:' Fast Rotating Sushi *'2008:' Whitening Mask *'2007:' Edwin Jean *'2007:' Fast Rotating Sushi *'2007:' Le Tea Cherry *'2007:' Knights Bridge *'2007:' Pandora Sweet Wardrobe *'2007:' Water Retention Plaster *'2007:' Ka Ta Che Drink *'2007:' Ai Zhi Wei Drink *'2007:' Epson Photo *'2006:' Xin Du Shan Jian Xia Online *'2006:' Hi Chew Soft Candy *'2006:' Taipei Children Arts Festival Videos Musicales *Hu Xia - Love Away From me one Meter (2013) *Kenji Wu - Love's Secret Recipe (2011) *Liu Zi Qian - Stick To You (2011) *Liu Zi Qian - Missing You (2011) *Wallace Chung - Red (2010) *Evan Yo - Love is Right (2009) *Evan Yo - The Sky Which You Cannot See (2009) *Kenji Wu - Male Servant (2006) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' Premios *'2009 1st Degree Idol Drama Awards:' Mejor pareja con Aaron Yan. *'2009 1st Degree Idol Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Femenina. Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo CPop:' Hey Girl *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, Japonés, Inglés, Cantonés y Taiwanés *Salio de "I Love Blackie" show and Hey Girl debido a la finalización del contrato en abril de 2009. *Salieron muchas especulaciones acerca de cual era su relación con Wang Zi. *En un programa en China, Wang Zi se mostro un poco molesto acerca de que Gui Gui fuera muy cercana a Aaron. *Se pensó en ella y Aaron Yan (Fahrenheit) como protagonistas para la serie Momo Love, aunque por "problemas en la agenda de Aaron" no pudo llevarse a cabo. *Se rumoreaba una relación con Aaron Yan durante el rodaje de Pi Li Mit Mysterious Incredible Terminator *Participará del programa coreano llamado "We Got Married" junto a Taecyeon de 2PM. *Desde pequeña ha dejado ver la gran admiración que siente por Mike He y le sabe imitar los gestos muy bien. *En uno de los episodios de "WE GOT MARRIED" estaban mirando videos en la tv junto a los demás miembros de 2PM y encontraron un video de la escena del beso entre Aaron Yan y Gui Gui en el drama PI LI MIT, Gui Gui dijo que no lo vieran; pero lo vieron y Gui Gui se avergonzó mucho. Enlaces *Baidu baike *Facebook Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Tecent Oficial Blog *Wikipedia *Instagram *Weibo Galería Gui Gui01.jpg Gui Gui.jpg Gui Gui03.jpg Gui Gui04.jpg Gui Gui05.jpg Gui Gui06.jpg Gui Gui07.jpg Gui Gui08.jpg Videografía GEMMA - Sugar Rush (Chinese Version)|Sugar Rush (Chinese Version) GEMMA - DENGNIAI|Dengniai GEMMA - Always|Always GEMMA - Love is By My Side|Love is By My Side Categoría:Polyland International Entertainment Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWMC Categoría:TWDJ Categoría:TWSolista Categoría:CDebut2016 Categoría:KDebut2016